Shadow Revealed
by aqua2468300
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are not sure of things, which makes a emotional Kagome head to the Bone eaters well. When Bankotsu appears, he captures Kagome and feelings start to rise.
1. Forever Captured

Chapter One

Forever Captured

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No..." Kagome's face went dull, she starred at the ground silently. "Don't I mean anything to you? I-I thought I did..." she whispered very quietly. Her chocolate brown eyes were blank, it was like she was looking through Inuyasha. Her lips trembled, she tried her best to stay come and not let her emotions take over.

Kagome fought back the tears, brimming her eyes, but she could no longer, one tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground. She could not take it anymore, she ran. She wanted to go back to her time, think things over or...just hide? 'Maybe being with Inuyasha was a not very good idea, he still had his first love...' those thoughts raced over and over in her head. She kept running blindly through the forest. She tried to be just friends with Inuyasha but her feelings towards Inuyasha would not change.

She stopped by the old bone eaters well. "This is where it all began..." she mumbled under her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha

Inuyasha stood there, able to do nothing as she ran away. "Ka...Kagome..." he muttered to himself. He turned away and thoughts came to him, 'I love Kikyou? I knew that...Kagome knew that...she died and I owe it to her to go with her...' Inuyasha hated being in this position.

Inuyasha felt bad for Kagome, he liked her maybe even more? Inuyasha turned, his shoulders slumped. He walked away, wondering when his life landed into the mud.

Inuyasha jumped onto a tree and sat on a tree branch, staring out into space thinking about what he should do he kept telling himself that he loved Kikyou but no matter how many times he said that to himself he kept thinking about Kagome. It bugged him so much, constantly thinking about Kagome and Kikyou.

"I can't take this!" he shouted out loud, but when he did he knew there would still be a place in his heart for Kagome no matter how many times he tried to say he already belonged to Kikyou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome

Kagome sighed as she sat against the Bone eaters well, 'Why do I always come here when i have a fight with Inuyasha? I guess its so I don't have to face Inuyasha...I am so stupid I know he loves Kikyou but I can't help it...maybe I guess I should just let go...' she thought, she knew if she tried that it was not going be easy for her.

She got up and dusted off her green skirt, "I guess maybe instead of going back I should confront Inuyasha" she said softly. Kagome began walking, eyes set on the gound as she walked. She abruptly came to a stop, hitting something firm, falling backwards on her butt, landing with a thump.

"Uhgg...I gotta watch where I am going..." she said softly thinking she ran into a tree or something. She looked up and gasped at what she saw, un able to speak or move.

"Yeah you better girl!" he said smirking down at her. It was none other than Bankotsu.

Kagome stumbled as she tried to get up, she panicked. 'Oh no...I'm gonna die.." she thought. She picked herself up, her eyes never leaving Bankotsu.

"Whats the matter? you seem like you seen a ghost?" he said mockily, "Afraid?"

Kagome pulled herself together and found courage managing to blurt out, "no! why would I be afraid of you?" she retorted.

"Oh..and by the way nice panties" he said grinning.

Kagome froze, her face turning three shades of red, she held down her skirt, not that it would do anything. Kagome stopped blushing and turned suddenly angry, "you pervert!" she yelled at him.

Bankotsu laughed and looked at her face, she was very pretty, she looked young also, maybe in her teens. She had long raven hair, she had a slim body with a perfect complexion, known to have miko powers and be able to sence the sacred jewl shards. 'She'd be good use to me' he planned in his mind. She also travelled with that damn dog, he kept pondering on what to do.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu and then knew maybe this was her chance, while Bankotsu was in deep thought, she bolted and ran towards the village she last saw Inuyasha in. All that was set in her mind right now was to get away, far away from Bankotsu. 'Out of all the people to run into' she thought stupidly.

Bankotsu snapped out of his thoughts and saw her run, as if her life depended on it. "Damn...I got to stop doing that..." he mumbled and picked up his Banryuu and ran after her. This would be to easy for him, he jumped up in the air and landed in front of a frightened Kagome. He grabbed her by the wrist and then picked her up by the waist. "Your coming with me girl" Bankotsu smirked, taking long leaping strides away with Kagome.

"Will you stop calling me 'girl'! my name is Kagome!" she yelled at him and just when she finished she then felt him pick her up, she gasped and began kicking and hitting, her arms and legs went every where, in a desperate way trying to break free from him. It was useless though, he was much stronger than her. Kagome did not give up though she may have known it was futile but she kept going. Thrashing about, making Bankotsu's job harder.

"Stop moving around so much, you know its pointless and do you think I really care what your name is?" Bankotsu shot back at her. "Your going to help me find all of the sacred jewl shards rather you like it or not got that woman" he said jerking her roughly as he kept running.

Kagome glared at Bankotsu with great hate, she just wished she was home taking a hot bath, eating her mom's cooking, and then maybe go to the mall with her friends and catch up on the latest gossip instead of being captured by a crazy mercenary.

Bankotsu and Kagome came to a clearing of the forest, it was a meadow full of flowers and tall grass. There would be the odd butterfly floating around and a soft wind blowing, for once in this dramatic moment things seemed peaceful. Kagome was suddenly disturbed again as Bankotsu pointed to a cave and spoke, "Thats where were staying until tomorrow, we are going out to hunt for jewl shards early tomorrow, got that woman" he damanded, jerking her around again.

When Bankotsu and Kagome entered the cave he let her go and once again in a demanding tone he said "Oh and you better not try to escape, if you do I'll find you again easily and will be my pleasure to slit your throat...or maybe even torment you some before I end your life... "

Kagome just glared at him more, she had nothing to say, looking around in the cave. She saw there were a few puddles of water in the cave and it was very dirty, there were a few matts on the ground made of straw. There was some fire wood on the left side of the wall and a fire pit in the middle of the damp cave. Other than that the cave was empty and dark, she sighed and began thinking of a way to escape. If she was going to attempt escaping she would have to make sure it was full proof, she had to. Bankotsu would kill her if she did not make a clean get away.

Bankotsu set down his Banyruu, so it was leaning against the cave wall, he then sat on a straw matt and looked at Kagome. 'I bet she is thinking of some way to get away from here, she is very determined though...I like that, it makes more things fun' he thought looking at her expressions, reading them, her eyes full of determination. Bankotsu sighed and got up and picked up some fire wood, moments later there was a fire started which would keep the cave warm for tonight for some comfort.

Being satisfied with the fire Bankotsu had made, he sat back down again leaning on the cave wall. It was dark by the time and cool air began seeping through the cave. There were many stars out and a big moon that filled the starry night.

'To bad there are not anymore nights like this in Tokyo' Kagome thought watching the stars, trying to pass the time. She kept wondering if she would ever get away from Bankotsu, she wished she was sitting by a fire with Inuyasha and her friends not with some cold mercenary. She felt uncomfortable and worried, 'Would Inuyasha come to saver her? Or does he think I'm still upset?' many unanswered questions ran through her mind. She looked over at Bankotsu, his eyes were shut, 'Maybe he is sleeping' she told herself. Kagome waited a little longer to make sure, she then quietly as possible got up and began walking. It felt like hours when she walked, her heart thumped louder, just trying to reach the mouth of the cave. Every moment that passed her legs grew heavier, worried for her life. She had almost reached the ending, when she would be free but something grabbed her ankle and made her fall to the cold cave floor with a 'thud.'

"Now you were not _'planning'_ to get away now were you?" Bankotsu asked her, inches away from her face.

Kagome froze, "So what if I was!" she said bitterly and stuck her tongue out at him. She did bold and daring moves, she was very brave even when her life was on the line.

Bankotsu pulled her up to him, leaning her back against his chest closely, he put a hand around her slim waist and smiled, "Well now I'll make sure your not getting away" grinning down at her, tightening his grip on her.

Kagome did not struggle this time she knew it would be pointless and also just anger the mercenary. He was warm though and he was not half bad looking. For some reason she felt secure in his arms, she felt something she never had before but she was still determined to get away, nothing would change that. She blushed a little. 'Oh no... why am I thinking these things...' she mentally thought. Kagome sighed and finally her eyelids closed awaiting for a new start tomorrow, Kagome was soon fast asleep in the strong arms of Bankotsu.


	2. Captured Again With A Kiss

Shadow Revealed

Chapter Two,

Captured Again With A Kiss

--------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews and I am glad you like my story so far!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the light came in and lightened up the cave a little bit. Kagome tried to stretch her legs and arms but something was preventing her from doing this, she looked down and saw a pair of hands wrapped around her, she then looked back and saw Bankotsu. Her mouth gaped open and she held a hand out in the air. Her hand came down swiftly and fast as it hit Bankotsu across the cheek and left a red hand print. Kagome then broke free and jumped up away from Bankotsu. Kagome glanced around nervously, Realizing what she had done. She glanced down and then away. She could see clearly what her actions had caused. She quickly looked back up at him when she heard his growl.

A startled Bankotsu jumped up, he felt his red mark on his cheek and shot a look at Kagome that could kill. "What was that for!?" Bankotsu yelled at Kagome.

Kagome went from being nervous to angry, "You were holding me! While I was sleeping, So you deserved that! Pervert!" she shot back at him.

Bankotsu laughed, "Haha you liked it when I was holding you while you were sleeping" he said, a grin appeared on his face. He crossed his arms on his chest grinning mockingly at Kagome.

Kagome blushed, she tried her best not to, but maybe he was right? No! No way she would like Bankotsu. "No! Why would I like you holding me like that!" she began to protest on what Bankotsu said.

Before Kagome could say more he backed her up against the cave wall so that she couldn't move anywhere and placed his palms on either side of Kagome's head. He leaned in close to her and settled his deep-blue gaze on her own chocolate eyes. "Now now don't be like that, anyway we are leaving to search for jewl shards so your going to cooperate with me...is that clear?" he said.

Kagome's heart began racing as he was very close to her, there was a tint of rose blush on her cheeks as the handsome Shichinintai leader gazed at her. His eyes were like cerulean orbs that you could easily get lost in. "Fine, It's not like I have a choice anyway" she said placing her hands on his chest a pushed him lightly away.

Bankotsu grinned and picked up his precious Banyruu and walked out of the cave. He made sure Kagome was walking beside him. Bankotsu liked having the company of a young beautiful miko, and in addition he was going to collect twice or maybe more shards with her help. He smirked having the thought about becoming the most powerful human in all of Japan. Today the sky looked very cloudy, it looked like it was going to rain soon or maybe later in the day. There was a slight chill running through the air, it was not as nice as it was yesterday, but that would not stop Bankotsu from gathering jewl shards. Bankotsu's thoughts were suddenly interupted by Kagome's sudden movement.

Kagome suddenly got a pulsing feeling through her body, she knew this feeling, it was all to farmilar. It was a sacred jewl shard. "I sence a sacred jewl shard, its uphead and I think its coming towards us" Kagome said concentrating. This is where she would get Bankotsu to fight the demon that came by them and she would make a break for freedom. While Bankotsu probably will be to distracted by the demom and would be the perfect chance for her, she smiled at her plan. Had to work.

Bankotsu got into a battle stance, his Banyruu was no longer rested upon his shoulder but held out in the air. He got a little closer to Kagome making sure nothing could happen to her. He silently waited, prepared for whatever came their way. He tightened his grip on his Banyruu, when he heard loud footsteps coming towards them.

All of a sudden a large demon came bursting out of the trees, making the trees fall over and crash to the ground. The demon had red hair that was messy and sharp teeth, he had piercing green eyes, and large sharp claws with horns attached to his head. Green scales and spikes all along his body. "Get out of my way puny humans!" his voice boomed through the forest, many birds had taken flight to get away from the angry demon. His eyes were full of rage, anything could set him off.

Kagome once again concentrated and searched all over the demons body, looking for the pink glow, her eyes stopped searching when she found what she was looking for, "Bankotsu, the shard is in his forehead" she informed Bankotsu. Everything was falling in place, the way she wanted it to.

"Got it!" Bankotsu said as he charged at the demon, he twirled his Banyruu as little shocks began to appear on his blade as he twirled it between his finger tips. He then smashed the ground with it, sending a large lightening bolt towards the demon.

As the battle proceeded Kagome ran through the woods as Bankotsu was to occupied with the demon. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Hoping with all of her heart she would have enough time to get away. As she ran through the bushes, a couple drops of water fell from the sky, she looked up and saw it had started to rain. Many puddles began to form on the gorund as it rained harder. Kagome's hair was almost completly drenched along with her clothes. The rain making a steady rythm of all the splashes.

The lightening bolt that Bankotsu had sent made the demon fly back and hit a large boulder, it cracked of the impact. Bankotsu ran towards the demon this time he jumped up and swung his Banyruu and sliced off his head, the jewl shard flew out along with blood, Bankotsu caught it with his hand and put it away safely, he grinned wickedly, "Too easy" he laughed as he jumped off the dead demon. His victory grin had soon faded away as he looked around for Kagome, "God fucking damnit! She took off" Bankotsu cursed. He began running after her, it should not be to hard to find her, 'She could not have gotten far' he thought.

Kagome kept running, in her hurry she had tripped over a tree root, "Ahhh!" she managed to yell as she hit the ground hard. A splash of rain water had also came along when she had tripped making her even more wet. She got up quickly but soon found herself on the ground again as pain shot up through her body. She looked down at her ankle and noticed it had began swelling, 'Oh no...Why did this had to happen! How am I going to get away now!' she began to panic. Trying again, she would not give up, she slowly this time lifted herself off the cold and wet ground and began slowly walking as fast as her sprained ankle would let her.

Bankotsu slashed through the branches and bushes, arriving at the scene looking pissed as hell he spotted Kagome slowly walking, 'If she is running away from me, why in hell is she going so slow?' he thought, seeing her pace through the thick woods.

Kagome bolted her head to the side. 'Oh my god. What was that?' Kagome pushed her drenched black hair behind her ear and strained her hearing. She could have sworn she heard a branch snap. Her heartbeat jumped and began to beat restlessly fast. Suddenly a feeling of warmth hovered above her and Kagome opened her eyes. Kagome screamed as Bankotsu tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms against the ground over her head, leaving one of his hands free. The young man grinned mischievously down at her.

"Miss me?" he laughed. "So where the hell do you think you were going?" he asked, already knowing the answear.

Kagome just froze, she knew that Bankotsu was going to kill her now, she said nothing to him. What could she have said? Kagome trembled with fear for what was going to come to her.

"You've got guts," Bankotsu said with a smirk "I like that, but you got what's coming to you now..." he said as he grinned, he held up his Banyruu to her.

Kagome saw this and with fear she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the final blow to come to her, "Please...don't..." she pleaded. The rain began to fall harder, which made matters worse.

Before she had even finished her sentence, Bankotsu's lips crashed down on her own. His beautiful blue eyes were closed. Lost in the moment, Kagome was shocked at this, here she thought she was going to be killed but instead she gets kissed, Kagome closed her eyes also and followed what he did. Bankotsu let go of her hands and they ended up around his neck with her body flush against his as she returned the pressure on her lips.

They broke the kiss and Kagome blushed, thinking about what had just took place, Kagome looked up at Bankotsu and adverted her gaze away quickly. Bankotsu looked down at her ankle, he noticed it was swollen and then he suddenly knew why she had been going so slow in her pursuit to get away. He ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around her ankle, he then tied it.

While this was happening all that was running through her head was, 'My first kiss.' Still looking a little bit shocked, she then broke free from all of the thoughts and looked down at her ankle, she then saw Bankotsu pick up his Banyruu and crouch down.

"Get on, you would slow me down if I let you walk with an ankle like that," Bankotsu said smiling at her.

Kagome nodded and got on Bankotsu's back, just like she would with Inuyasha, he stood up and began running, "We are going to quit for the day and find shelter" he said softly to her and looked around for somewhere to crash for the night. Kagome could not believe Bankotsu for once was actually being nice to her? Why all of sudden the mood change?

They finally arrived to a little hut, which seemed deserted, he set Kagome down and entered it, making sure no one was there. When Kagome stepped inside she sat down, letting her ankle rest. She took a deep breath and took a look around, it looked like this hut had been deserted for years, there was dust every where, and a few cracks in the wall. There was only one chair and one bed, other than that the hut was bare. They were both soaking wet and dripped every where they walked, leaving small puddles on the ground.

Bankotsu sat on the bed, leaning his Banyruu on the side of the wall in the small hut and looked at Kagome, she looked very sexy with wet hair. He grinned a little bit and commented, "Well I'm going to sleep" as he announced and laid on the bed.

Kagome saw Bankotsu lay on the '_only' _bed in the room and she then asked, "Umm...where am I going to sleep exactly?"

Bankotsu looked at Kagome, "Oh you can sleep with me" he said sheepishly as he patted the place on the bed next to him. Loving her reactions to everything, amusing himself.

Kagome glared at Bankotsu, "I'm not sleeping with you! No way in hell" she yelled as she saw Bankotsu's grin.

Bankotsu turned away from Kagome, his back facing her, "Whatever, have fun sleeping on the floor" he said almost as if he did not care where she slept for the night.

Kagome made a face that looked disgusted as she looked down at the ground, the floor was very dirty, you could even say twice as dirty as the cave floor, she sighed and looked at Bankotsu once more. She stood up and walked over to Bankotsu and she said, " I am only doing this because the floor is _'very' _filthy and I am saying this only once, keep your filthy hands to yourself! Or you will be known as the one handed mercenary of Japan!!"

Bankotsu smirked, "I knew you would come around and see it my way" Bankotsu had a huge grin on his face as he turned over to see Kagome. Making room for her, shifting covers around on the bed.

Moments later Kagome was in bed but as much as she could, she kept her distance with Bankotsu, Kagome sighed, 'I can't believe I am doing this...' she thought. Then thinking about earlier today about her running away, her getting caught _again_, and she had thought this time it would be game over for her but instead she gets a kiss! Her first kiss! As these thoughts circled drunkenly through her head, she slowly fell asleep, wondering what surprises would bring tomorrow.


	3. Hotspring Encounter

Shadow Revealed

Chapter Three

Hotspring Encounter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Once again thanks for the reviews, lol this is the first story I have attempted to write and I think its going really good so far.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome Yawned as she woke up to the warm sun, it was no longer raining which made her feel warm. She smiled because she felt really comfortable and surprizingly slept well in such a dirty hut. She was snuggled against Bankotsu, she had just realized but she had to admit it was comfortable. She had a warm feeling inside her when she was close to Bankotsu, it made her feel protected and that there was a place for her. When she thought about this she wondered about Inuyasha, did he come looking for her yet? Or was he with Kikyou right now? Kagome sighed and closed her eyes still snuggled to Bankotsu, she blocked off all of the questions that came past her about Inuyasha.

Bankotsu opened one eye and saw Kagome beside him, or more like attached to him. He smirked thinking that he could bug her about 'whatever happened to _not touching you_' but he decided not to, he did not want to ruin the moment. That was a first for him. He smiled down at Kagome and then put an arm around her.

Kagome felt the arm snake past her and come around her shoulder, she opened her eyes and saw Bankotsu smiling at her. She smiled back up at him as Bankotsu pulled her to him. Kagome's heart began to beat faster, Kagome started to blush a deep red, then asking, "I thought you said you would kill me if I ran away?"

"Yeah...but I changed my mind, I can't go and kill off my shard detector, now can I?" Bankotsu said smirking, feeling he had answeared the question perfectly.

Kagome felt her irritation begin to rise as she stared at a cockily smiling Bankotsu. His blue eyes gleamed back at hers in challenge. "So I'm only a shard dectector!" she said her brown eyes gleaming back at his in challenge.

'Crap...ruined the moment' Bankotsu mentally hit himself. "Errr...no I mean...ahh forget it" Bankotsu began to mumble out words. Knowing that he should have thought before he opened him mouth.

Kagome got up, "While we were walking here I spotted a hotspring so I am going to check it out and maybe even go for a dip, so stay here and don't come near, Got that!" Kagome said sounding still a little irritated from what Bankotsu had said. She got up from the bed and headed to the door and with that she was gone.

Bankotsu sat up from the bed and pulled his Banyruu to him, he pulled out his polishing rag and began polishing, he had nothing better to do with his time while he waited for Kagome, so he thought he might as well make his Banyruu look good. He always thought a good mercenary should always have his weapon in good shape. Bankotsu cared for the halberd as if it were his child.

Kagome walked down the path from last night and about two minutes she spotted the hotspring, she giggled, it had been along time since she got to soak in a hotspring. She ran towards the spring and began to strip off her clothing, she took off her blouse and then her skirt, stripping off her matching bra and panties, along with her shoes, she set it aside the hotspring and slipped in the water. The hot water relaxed her whole body as she gave a loud and long sigh of pleasure and closed her eyes, "It feels sooo good" Kagome said in her long sigh. When she got in, it had also made her ankle feel alot better. To her surprise is was healing alot faster than she had expected it to.

Bankotsu began to fidget, wondering if he should dare and go to the hotspring? That was the last straw, he could not take it anymore. Bankotsu picked up his Banyruu and was out of the hut like wind. He trotted to the hotspring but he did it quietly, and made sure his presence was unknown. He crouched down and peeked through the bushes, he grinned at what he had seen. He then spotted her clothing off to the side, and grinned mischievously. 'Maybe I can have some fun with this...' Bankotsu thought.

Kagome was glad to finally have some time to herself, she missed her friends, sighing again. She dipped her head under water rising up, her raven hair wet now as her slender fingers went through it, combing it back, "I wish I had my shampoo and my other products..." Kagome commented out loud. When she said this she thought, would she ever get to go back to her own time? If she did how would she tell Bankotsu? Would she even be with Bankotsu by then? Maybe Inuyasha would come and save her...

Bankotsu saw Kagome's back turned away, it was the perfect opportunity, he stepped quietly and snatched her clothes. He quickly jumped back landing on a tree branch and laid her clothes on the branch beside him, keeping himself from laughing.

Kagome decided it was time to get out, besides Bankotsu would be most likely impatient. She looked at the place where she had left her clothing behind. "What! How could it not be here!" she said looking around frantically. 'Stay calm...I just probably miss placed it, Yeah thats it, No worries Kagome' she said to herself in order to calm her. She looked in all directions...but still no clothes?

Bankotsu interupted by laughing, he must have had one of the biggest smiles Kagome had ever seen. "Lookng for these?" he asked as he held up her clothes.

"G-G-Give...those back...RIGHT NOW!" she thundered, her chest was showing, Kagome's face turned many shades of red, noticing her breasts were showing, she had completely forgot in her anger. She immediately slid under the water a little more, an attempt to cover herself, leaving her neck and head showing.

Bankotsu looked at her bare chest, Kagome was a beauty. Tall, thin, and curved in all the right places. He smirked down at her, "Tell ya what, I'll give back your clothes...but for an exchange that is..."

"WHAT! Why should I make an exchange for my clothes!!!?" Kagome demanded.

"Fine...I guess you can walk around naked..." Bankotsu suggested laughing.

Kagome mumbled a few curses and then said, "Your sick and the biggest pervert I have ever met!"

Bankotsu continued smirking at her, "Well I don't mind seeing you without clothes on"

Kagome glared at Bankotsu but gave up, there was no getting pass this, "What's...the..price?" Kagome said shivering at her own words.

"You have to kiss me and then you can have your clothes back" Bankotsu said rather delightfully. There was no way Kagome was going to get out of this.

Kagomes stomach knotted, did he get a kick out of this? Her eyes twitched, 'He is sick!'

Bankotsu tapped the tree, "So whats it going to be darling?" acting like if he did not have all day.

Kagome's face went a darker red, 'It would be worse if he saw her naked then kissing him...' Kagome was giving thought about this. She let out an annoyed sigh and spat out, "Fine...but I'll never forgive you!"

Bankotsu grinned and jumped down from the tree, her clothes in his arms. His blue orbs gleamed at Kagome as he leaned towards her.

'Oh there will be payback, I'll make sure of that!' she plotted. Kagome leaned up a little, her chest still under water and she placed her lips on his. As soon as her lips touched him, she grabbed him and Bankotsu lossed his balance. There was a big splash as Bankotsu fell in. Kagome took this chance an quickly grabbed her clothes, jumped out of the water and went behind a tree and put her clothes on as fast she could. She could have swear she did a record of putting her clothes on.

Bankotsu stood up, dripping wet, "Damn...so close" he smirked, he did not think Kagome would do anything like this, boy she had him fooled this time. He stepped out and looked around for Kagome. Loving the fun of the moment he had with her, toying with her.

Kagome finished putting her clothes on just in time when she saw Bankotsu looking for her. She stepped out, she glared at Bankotsu with a angry look, looking directly in his eyes and she said "If you ever dare do anything like that...you'll regret it!" trying to come up with a threat.

"Oh? and what if I do?" he asked, coming closer to her. Step by step.

Kagome paused, "I'm not sure...but you...but you will regret it..." she started to blush a little when Bankotsu got closer to her.

"Well next time I won't be so easily tricked...so watch yourself..."Bankotsu grinned as he lunged at her and tickled her.

"Ah...Haha...N-No...Stop..Hahaha it...Stop it!" Kagome sqeaked as she tried not to laugh. She also tried to push him away from her. Her features softened as he tickled her, she could not stay mad for some reason. Bankotsu was so easy going at times.

Bankotsu smiled at her and then got off of her and giving her a serious look again, "C'mon lets go, we wasted enough time" he held out a hand to help her up. Kagome grabbed his hand and she was pulled to her feet. Bankotsu took hold of his Banyruu that was leaning against a tree. He lifted it up as if it were a feather and placed it on his shoulder. It was already passed noon when they finally started walking, continuing on finding sacred jewl shards.

Kagome wanted to go back to her time, just for awhile. The problem was Bankotsu. Maybe she could lead him to the Bone Eaters Well and jump in, then he could not stop her because he never knew. She would finally be free of Bankotsu, although she had to admit...some of the times with him were not all the bad. You could even say she enjoyed them at certain times.


	4. Enter Tasuki

Shadow Revealed

Chapter Four

Enter Tasuki

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone is having a good time, I am going on vacation and I won't be able to update for one week. Thanks for the reviews **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Yes thats how I'll be able to go to my own time and than-' Kagome's plotting was interupted by Bankotsu.

"Oi, do you sence any jewl shards yet?" he asked in a bored expression, things were not as interesting as earlier in the morning, he smirked thinking about that.

"Err...Yeah there is one uphead but it's faint." She lied. Kagome pointed in the direction that she was sure that was where the Bone eaters well was located.

"You sure about this?" he asked again, this time looking straight into her eyes. His face was dead serious. He did not joke around when it came to scoring another jewl shard.

"Y-y-yes" she stammered when those blue eyes looked into hers.

"Alrighty!" he said happily, "Good thing too, I was getting bored" he said as he began heading in the direction Kagome pointed in. Believing her.

Kagome just nodded, she kinda felt bad for lying but she had too. She had a pulsing feeling, but this time she actually felt it. This time there was an actual sacred jewl shard up ahead. Feeling like it was more than just one shard. How many though? "Bankotsu I think this person has maybe more than one?" she informed him, still not sure. She would have to get closer, then she would know for sure on how many this person held.

"Even better" Bankotsu smirked, he hoped this time it would be a better fight, Bankotsu always liked good fights, brightened his day up.

Snow flakes had begin to fall on the ground softly, it slowy came down harder, covering the ground with a white sheet of snow. Kagome held out her hand, snowflakes landed on her hand and then melted away. "Whats...happening? Since when does it snow in the middle of summer?" Kagome asked Bankotsu. When her beath came out you could see it, it was getting colder by the minute.

"What the hell? I don't know" Bankotsu said confused, looking around clutching his Banyruu a little tighter.

Just then a figure of snow whirled around and stopped abruptly in front of Kagome and Bankotsu. The snow around him faded and he was clear. He had short blue hair, it was pushed back, he had ice blue eyes which looked very cold. He had a matching pair of white gloves also. Skin was very pale and he had a staff in his left hand and on the top of it was a crystal blue orb that swirled different colors. Kagome then knew this was the man that had the sacred jewl shards. He had a long cloak on, pure white with blue rimmings on the sides.

"Bankotsu! He has two...no wait! Three shards on him, they are all in his chest" Kagome shouted, double checking him to make sure she had counted right.

The cold figure laughed, "Ah I see the women can see the sacred jewl shards..." he smiled looking at Kagome with interest, who was very oddly dressed, something he had never seen before.

Bankotsu growled and went in front of Kagome, "Yea so and who the hell are you?" he said demanding, his blue orbs matched his icy eyes.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Tasuki the ice master and yours?" he said calmly. His gaze never leaving the two, expressions never changing. His cold eyes burned through Kagome.

"Bankotsu the leader of the Shichinintai and what's it to you?" Bankotsu shot back with an attitude.

Kagome studied Tasuki longer, he looked like no easy oppenent. 'I wish I had my bow and arrows...' kagome had left them by the bone eaters well before she was captured by Bankotsu.

"Ahhhh yes the fearless leader and his band of mercenary's...such reckless humans" he laughed more and asked, "Tell you what, you hand over the jewl shards that you posess and I'll let you and your beautiful companion go."

Bankotsu grinned and held out his Banyruu, the tip of the blade was pointing towards Tasuki, "Not a chance."

Tasuki smiled and held up his staff into the air, it had turned a dark blue and then it began snowing hard, shaping into a blizzard. Snow was blowing into all directions making it very windy. It was very hard to see even what was three feet in front of you. Tasuki had disapeared into the icy snow with the blink of an eye.

Kagome shivered, what she was wearing was not very useful right now. Her eyes widened when she saw it began snowing like a blizzard, everything was blurry but lucky for her she could tell where Tasuki was with the shards in his chest. "Bankotsu! Tasuki is coming really close to us...really fast! From...the left!" she alarmed Bankotsu.

"Shit!" Bankotsu said, "God damn snow...I can't see anything!" he shouted. Just then Tasuki appeared in front of Bankotsu, he gave him a cold stare and held out his staff. Ice shards formed and striked out a Bankotsu, doing his best to dodge them all but they were too fast. One shard had pierced his left leg and another one hit his upper left arm. Bankotsu came to a stop and he tried to stay up but he fell to his knees. Blood ran down his arm and leg and dripped on the snow, making the snow turn red. "Fuck..." Bankotsu cursed, he pulled out the one in his upper left arm and tossed the ice shard on the ground, there was blood all over it. Bankotsu did the same to his left leg as more blood trickled down.

Tasuki laughed, the ice storm had cleared up a bit, "So are you gonna hand those shards over now? Or do I have to kill you?"

"Screw you..." Bankotsu shot at him and got up, he merely grinned, "If you think a little thing like that can defeat me, your dead wrong." Bankotsu stood up and this time he charged at Tasuki, sparks had appeared on the halberd, he swung his Banyruu and struck where Tasuki was, he missed. He did this repeatedly, they were running, jumping and lunging everywhere, staff and halberd clashing with each strike.

"Whats the matter, Can't hit me?" Tasuki asked as he dodged Bankotsu's swings of his deadly halberd like it was nothing.

"Yeah but you can't dodge what you can't see before it hits you" he laughed wickedly as he smirked and held out his Banyruu straight up into the sky. Thunder clouds had began to roll in, the sky got darker and darker. Banyruu had many more sparks circle around Banyruu and finally a big crack of lightening came down and hit the Banyruu. As soon as this happened many more thunderbolts came crashing down on the ground. They would strike everywhere and in places you would least expect it to. Making the whole battlefield deathly dangerous.

Tasuki smiled, things were getting more and more interesting as the battle proceeded. One of the thunderbolts crashed next to him, almost hitting him, it had grazed his right arm. The rain of thunderbolts had hit Tasuki again on the chest but not a direct hit.

The thunderbolts came to a stop, and Bankotsu ran towards Tasuki, he swung his Banyruu and this time it had clashed with his staff. The two men pushed against one another. Challenging eachothers strengths, agility and stamina. Bankotsu pulled his weapon back and hit Tasuki's staff, this time it knocked the staff out of Tasuki's hands. Bankotsu smirked, "Can't do much without that stupid stick now."

Tasuki smiled, "I can fight just as good, and I am finishing this now" he declared and held out his hand, ice had began to take shape, every moment that passed it got bigger and now was a spear made out of solid ice. He quickly dissapeared and reapeared in front of Bankotsu, with increasing speed. He took the spear and launched it towards Bankotsu, it had pierced through Bankotsu in the stomach.


	5. Down The Well

Shadow Revealed

Chapter Five

Down The Well

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy new Years! I am glad I am already on Chapter Five lol. Thanks for the tips and reviews!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Blood rushed to Kagome's head, a few heart beats skipping as her eyes went dull when she saw Bankotsu being pierced with the spear.

"BANKOTSU!" She screamed out loud, tears forming in her eyes as she watched him fall to the ground with a thud. Tears rolled off her cheeks as she started to run towards him.

Now that Bankotsu was too weak, he would make his moves on kagome. He suddenly disapeared and reapeared behind Kagome. Running his cold fingers up and down along Kagome's fine neck. He grin wickedly, "Such...a fine neck...and body not to mention...How about we have some fun..." I grin to myself. As I touch Kagome, a patch of frost slowly forms at her feet. Making its way up her legs and through her body. Freezing her slowly. Shivers ran up and down her spine at Tasuki's touch.  
"Ba...bastard!" Bankotsu said, he was limping a little bit and used the Banyruu to help support his weight. "Let her go!" he growled at Tasuki using all of his might to stand up straight.

Tasuki looked at Bankotsu, 'How could he still be standing?' he wondered. It amused him however.

Kagome's chest was now frozen solid, it was unbearable, it was so cold, her lips were turning blue, she was truly frightened. "Help...me...please" she gasped between breaths.

When Bankotsu heard her crys of help he thundered, "Let her go now you bastard!" Bankotsu this time was too angry, he had enough with this ice freak. A red glow had formed around him and Banyruu. A small red orb began glowing at the tip of the Banyruu, it had swirls of black around it as it gathered more and more energy. He was losing alot of blood, his clothes were stained dark red, he was getting weaker. Bankotsu swung his Banyruu and with that sent the attack towards Tasuki.

Tasuki laughed and jumped away from Kagome, he grabbed his staff that was lying on the ground and began a barrier of crystal clear ice, nothing could break this barrier. As the attack Bankotsu sent collided with the barrier, it had began to crack, "what?! this should not be happening" he said, his eyes grew wider, full of surprize as he watched his barrier be cracked. A couple more cracks formed, Tasuki tried holding the barrier stronger. It smashed. Tasuki held out his hands and yelled as he got thrown back into the air and landed on the ground hard. Ice shards were shattered and landed on the ground everywhere.

Bankotsu gasped for more air and made his way over to Kagome. The snow began to melt away slowly. The ice on Kagome was melting, making her able to be free once again, she was still very cold and collapsed to the ground. "Are you...alright Kagome?" he asked his features softened to Kagome, he had concern in his voice also.

This was a side Kagome never really saw of Bankotsu, he cared for her. Kagome nodded but her eyes travelled down from Bankotsu's face and landed on the very deep gash, "I'm fine! but look at you, stop moving around and stay still...your losing so much blood" she cried out. Still trembling herself from being almost frozen.

"Nahh I'm...fine...just...fine..." he mumbled under his breath trying to look tough. Bankotsu laid on the ground, his vision was getting blurry, he felt sick. The last thing he saw was Kagome's face full of worry and then blacked out.

She watched Bankotsu black out, she needed to give him medical attention fast or... No he will survive this. Kagome knew she was not strong enough to carry Bankotsu but she did know she was close to kaede's village. She stood up and ran towards the village as fast as she could, leaving Bankotsu there like a sitting duck. That was not such a good idea so she hurried. By the time she reached the village she went directly towards Kaede's hut. She tumbled in and shouted, "Kaede! Please I need my yellow backpack! Hurry!" she said looking around for her backpack.

"Oh child! Where have you been, everyone is so worried, are ye alright?" she asked, her face was relieved to see Kagome who had been missing awhile now.

"I'll explain later, Please I need my yellow backpack!" she asked again in a hurried tone.

Kaeda handed Kagome her backpack, she had left it here before she had been taken by Bankotsu, as soon as Kagome had her backpack she flew out of the hut and raced towards where Bankotsu was.

"I hope Kagome is alright" the old lady said to herself, watching her run out of the hut. 'What could she be possibly be up to?'

Kagome arrived at the scene and saw Bankotsu, she knelt down and took out her first aid kit. She also took out some bandages, proxide, and a couple of towels. By the time she had finished with tending to Bankotsu's wounds she was tired, she had never attempted such a large wound before. She would always have help by either Sango or Kaeda. All of the towels she had used were soaked with blood. Bankotsu was laying there, his shirt was off and bandages covered the deep gash. She never noticed that Bankotsu had such a well built and toned body before. She blushed, 'I can't believe I am thinking this at a time like this...' she thought. She pulled her eyes off of him and reached for her backpack.

Kagome dug through her backpack and pulled out instant noodles, "Real food!" she said happily. She set out her mini heater and went to get some water. There was a stream really close to where Kagome was. Putting the kettle under water and filled it up with the fresh spring water. She walked back and set the kettle on the burner and waited. In five minutes she was eating. "I guess I could just leave, that is what I wanted in the first place? Kaede's village is really close...but I kinda want to stay here with Bankotsu...besides he is hurt so I have to stay. He took care of my ankle when it was injured" she whispered to herself.

Bankotsu shifted his weight and smelled something delicous, he opened his eyes and groaned, "What is that good smell?" he asked. Kagome was barely able to hear what he said, but Kagome was surprised that he was awake so soon.

Kagome looked up when she heard him mumble something. "Err...instant noodles?" she said but smiled at Bankotsu, "I'm glad your feeling better but you can't get up yet! Your still weak." Kagome opened her backpack up again and pulled out another one, she poured hotwater into the cup and handed it to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu had a huge smile on and began shoving the food down his mouth, "Kagome! This is the best food I have ever had in my life!" He held out the empty cup and asked, "Can I have more?"

Kagome giggled she was glad to see that Bankotsu had been feeling better, she shook her head "That was the last one sorry Bankotsu." Bankotsu always had strength to eat, it reminded her of Inuyasha.

"Damn..." he had disapointment in his eyes, and his attenion was adverted to his stomach, it was bandaged up and it was very sore. "Heh...Tasuki did this right?" he asked Kagome.

"Yeah...I bandaged it for you so don't move or you might open your wounds and I'll have to bandage it again" she warned him. Kagome was just really releaved that he was better though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time and Bankotsu had already been sleeping, 'He must be really tired...' she thought looking at Bankotsu. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. She laid down on the grass, her face was looking up at the sky. 'It really scared me seeing Bankotsu get hurt so badly...when Inuyasha gets hurt I worry and care...but Bankotsu..is different...I felt like was going to have my chest burst, why?' she thought. She looked back over to Bankotsu and smiled, 'Do I love him?' she asked herself. That last thought ran through her mind and she was soon asleep.

The sun rised up early in the morning, the first few birds were chirping hapily in the new day. Kagome yawned and stretched she looked around making sure Bankotsu was still here. He was, but this time he was looking through Kagome's backpack. He had a very curious expression as he rumagged through her bag. He held up a few items that were foriegn to him and then he lost interest and threw them to the ground.

Kagome twitched and held up a fist, "What are you doing Bankotsu! That's my personal stuff!" she yelled and ran towards him.

"Oh good morning sleepy head...Hey Kagome, What in the world are these?" he asked holding up her pink bra with great interest. He was shaking them seeing if they did anything.

Kagome stopped right over Bankotsu, her face was beet red. She gasped as he held up her personal items, "DROP THEM NOW!!!" she screeched. She snatched her backpack away from Bankotsu.

Moments later Bankotsu was sitting by himself, arms crossed on his chest, with a red handprint on his cheek, and bumps all over his head. 'She's...scary when she is mad...' he thought shivering.

Kagome was putting all of her stuff that had fallen out back into her backpack, 'How dare he!' she thought angrily. She was mumbling to herself as she gathered all of her stuff.

Bankotsu stood up, "C'mon let's go" he said, he picked up his Banyruu and rested it on his shoulder, he was still going to need some time to recover from what Tasuki had done to him. Shifting his weight uncomfotably on his feet, the wounds that Tasuki inflicted hurt like hell.

Kagome calmed down and put her backpack on, she followed Bankotsu but then ran up ahead, "Let's go this way" she said pointing to the same place yesterday.

Bankotsu gave a whatever look and went that way. He sighed, it still it hurt when he walked. 'Damn Tasuki...' he thought looking down at the wound. He was glad that Kagome had not gotten hurt though.

Kagome smiled at what she saw. Home. It was an opening of the woods, in the middle stood an old well. She raced towards it and jumped in without a second thought.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!" he said as he raced after her. He lunged just in time and grabbed Kagome's wrist. The two of them were surrounded by a blue glow.

The blue light faded soon and Kagome giggled, "Yes! Home...I thought I would never miss it so much!" she jumped up and down but her mood stopped when she turned around, her mouth was wide and her eyes were big. "Ho..how...did you...get...here!?" she jumped back when she said that. She pointed a finger at him.

"Ummm...I jumped in with you? Stupid" Bankotsu said thinking she was acting really dumb. Of course Bankotsu never knew about the well...yet.

"This is my home stupid!" she yelled at him.

"You live in a well?" he asked cocking up a eyebrow. He was a bit confused about her answear.

"NO! Of course not!...Oh..Man what am I going to do now..." she said gently rubbing her temples thinking of a way to get rid of Bankotsu. 'This is not good...who ever heard of a mercenary from fedual Japan here in Tokyo!' she thought.

"C'mon lets get out of here" he said and picked her up bridal style and with just one leap they were out of the well, he went back down and grabbed his Banyruu. "Hey Kagome...why does the well have a roof over it now?" he asked as he slid open the shrine door and gasped at what he saw.


	6. Two Worlds

Shadow Revealed

Chapter Six

Two Worlds

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well decided I would come back and start this story again.  
Thanks for all the reviews and actually quite surprised that this story now has over 6000 hits. Also updated all the chapters with some spellings and added a few touches. :) Enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bewilderment over comes all my senses. Eyes darting in every direction. I take a few cautious steps away from the shrine. Never seeing such a sight before but one question rang through my head. "Where...are we Kagome?" I asked slowly turning to her, ripping my eyes away from the amazing new world. From all the excitement I wince, my injury still not fully recovered.

Kagome noticed the twist of pain in Bankotsu's face. In a concerned expression I rush over and help Bankotsu down the shrine steps and towards my house. "I'll explain everything later, first comes your wound," I say trying to get you inside before anyone notices or spots your strange clothing...not to mention the giant Banryuu.

As we finally manage to get inside the weirdly designed hut, my eyes still travelling all along the walls and unfamilar objects inside. I set my Banyruu gently against the wall. I rub my feet along the floor, 'What in the hell?' still trying to think where we could be. Everything was different...

"Hello? Mom? Souta? Grandpa? Anyone?" my voice ringing through the house. Checking a few rooms, running up and down the stairs. Entering the kitchen as my eyes spot a note, lying on the oak table. Reading it...

"Dear Kagome, we were hoping you would come home before we left. Grandpa, Souta and I will be gone for a week, visiting some relatives. Please take care of yourself, I made sure there was plenty to eat and left some emergency money placed inside your desk. Much love,  
Your mother."

Taking the note within my hands I head to look for Bankotsu, completely forgetting that I left him alone. Probably was not the best idea either. Grabbing the first aid kit on my way out of the kitchen. Taking a large bowl and some towels, filling the bowl with warm water. Walking into the living room I see him fiddling with with remote, inspecting it as he accidently clicks the television on.

As the screen flicks on, I jump back in my fighting stance. Glaring at the sqaure object with balled up fists. Dropping my hands to my sides seeing a man talking with some pictures flashing. I walk up to the object which is making loud noises, placing my hands on the screen. Cocking my head from side to side, trying to figure out this bizzare object.

"That you would call a televison set..." Kagome's voice broke into Bankotsu's thoughts. Walking up to him as she pushed his hands away, "Dont touch the screen or you'll leave dirty marks on it, here...use this to change the channel" saying as I pass the remote control to Bankotsu, teaching him which buttons to use. Loving the way how he acts like a child.

"Amazing...where did you get this Kagome?!" I exclaim, flipping the channels quickly, my eyes glued to the screen in awe and amazement.

"Nevermind that, I'll need you to change and you are going to have to let me take a look at your injuries Bankotsu" I advised him, pulling on his sleeve, away from the television that entertained him so much. Bringing him upstairs into my room, pulling out some jeans and a white shirt. Opening the metal box I pull out some bandages, dipping it in the warm water and ringing it out, letting the excess water drip.

Taking off my shoulder armor and setting it down, pulling down my shirt a little bit, revealing my bloodstained bandages from earlier. As Kagome removed them, she cleaned up the wound and around the area, wrapping it up again with new clean bandages. Silence fell for awhile until Kagome broke in explaining about her world.

"So Bankotsu...this is my home...and no one is home, my family that is, probably for the best as well. Also...I guess the best way to explain this is...you are in my time, the future" I whispered quitely to Bankotsu, still tending to his wounds.

"Haha...Kagome...don't be silly...in the future? That's impossible..." Bankotsu answered. Pausing a moment before saying more, it actually made quite a bit of sense. All of the new objects he had never seen in his life, the magic box which Kagome called a 'Television set,' and all of the other things he had seen in this short amount of time.

"Yeah...well as long as your here...your going to have to act much different, I mean no getting into fights or anything...Oh and put these on" I added finishing with Bankotsu, getting up and handing you the new clothes, walking out of the room and closing the door behind me. Leaning against the opposite wall of my room as I waited, fiddling with my fingers. Bankotsu reminded me alot of Inuyasha...how the first time he came to my home, how he always protected me. Tears brimmed my eyes now, my cheeks tinted with pink. I slowly slid down the wall, I burried my head into my bent knees, holding myself as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Turning my head side to side, looking at the piece of cloth Kagome called, 'jeans.' I succesfully put on the shirt Kagome had given me. My brows furrowed, thinking of how to put on the jeans. A few moments passed and I had done it, feeling like I had accomplished something. Feeling a little bit weird though, the clothing was rather tight, not comfortable like mine. I opened the door, "Kagome, How does this lo-" before I could finish my sentence I saw Kagome crying. I felt some compassion for her though, sitting next to her as I wrapped an arm around her. Holding her close to my chest as she cried. Not saying a word I would let her tell me what was wrong on her own will some other time. Wrapping another arm around her small figure, stroking her raven hair as she wept. Closing my deep blue eyes gently as I held her in this new strange world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tapping my fingers on my lap gently, waiting to arrive at our destination. Wearing one of my summer dresses, outlined with several shades of blue and a matching necklace, made to excentuate on my figure. Looking out from the window on the city bus, watching all the tall buildings pass as we ride by. Getting Bankotsu on and just to sit down was a hassle. Questions never stopped, I even felt awkard when people gave us strange looks. I shrugged it off however. Feeling better from earlier before, never knowing how caring Bankotsu could really be, only leaving me that much closer to him now. Today I wanted to get a few things before we leave again, down the shrine well of course.

As the bus comes to a hault and the doors open I nudge Bankotsu to follow me. Stepping off the platform and out onto the sidewalk I turn around waiting for Bankotsu. All of a sudden I feel a tug on my purse. A robber, taller than Bankotsu, wearing almost all black and a blue cap snatchs away my purse, running across the street, tires squealing, coming to a stop as the man makes a break for it.

"Hey!!!! Theif!! My purse!" I shout as I wave my hands, not daring to cross such a busy street. Before I could shout anymore Bankotsu flew right past me, leaping across the road and after the robber.

Grinning to myself, finally getting some action, it only took me a few moments to catch up but I grabbed a hold of the back of his jacket, nearly throwing him off balance. Picking him up with one hand I throw him to the other side of a building wall. "Hand over Kagome's bag" I demanded. Bankotsu stood with his feet about a foot apart and his fists balled up. A sour look wrapped his face and the glare in his eyes was simply deathly. The robber was left trembling, holding out his shaking hand with the purse, "T-t-take it.." the man barely squeaked out.

Smirking, I grabbed Kagome's bag away, "If I ever see you again...next time I will kill you" growled Bankotsu. Feeling victorious he made his way back to where Kagome would be. As he spotted her, he made his way through the crowd of people. Handing her the purse, "Here...I got it back for you" he smiled softly.

"You did'nt kill him did you?!" she shouted at him, taking the purse from Bankotsu, slinging it over her shoulder once more.

"No I did not! Geeze...I do something nice and this is what I get in return..." I remarked, shouting almost as loud as Kagome. Some people began looking at them, Kagome blushed when she saw this and quietly whispered, "Alright I'm sorry Bankotsu...and thank you."

Later on that day the two of them finally made it to the mall, Kagome bought some lunch and brought it over to the table Bankotsu sat at in the food court. Placing the meal down she smiled, "If you liked the food you tried from my backpack earlier, you are going to love this." Just smelling all the different types of food made Bankotsu's mouth water with delight. Shoving the food down his mouth as he ate.

"Haha, I guess you like it alot then" Kagome giggled as she watched Bankotsu. In mere moments he was done and holding out his plate, "Kagome! You must get more of this food!" after gulping down the last bit of it.

Before Kagome could get up Hojo came out of no where, smiling as he always does. "Kagome, How are you feeling? It's so nice to see you again. Here I bought these herbs for you" he said, holding her hand as he placed his neatly wrapped gift into her hand.

Kagome forced a smile, always wondering how he managed to come out of no where and always happen to have a gift with him for her. Although this made Bankotsu mad, he jumped up from his table and forced his way between Kagome and Hojo. "Back off, She does not want your pathetic gifts" growled Bankotsu. Keeping herself from laughing, was Bankotsu actually jealous? Going in front of Bankotsu, Kagome waved to Hojo, "Nice seeing you again, have to run" Kagome broke in before Bankotsu did something rash. Pulling him off, away from Hojo, who just stood there, with the gift he wanted to give her, and a puzzled expression.

After a long day of shopping the two finally came back home, Kagome packed her large yellow backpack with supplies. She picked up the small glass jar with the few jewl shards within it. As well as the ones she collected from defeating Tasuki. Wondering if she would ever see Inuyasha again. Bankotsu's wound looked alot better now and was almost healed completely. Smiling to myself as I made my way upstairs, it was getting rather dark out and would be best if we started out tomorrow fresh in the morning. When I opened my door I saw Bankotsu lying on my bed, sleeping peacefully. 'I guess he must be tired after everything today' I thought smiling, taking up some covers from my bed and placing them over the exhausted mercenary. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into the bed, yelping at the surprise. "You know Kagome...I may not know much about you or your world, but I really did like being here with you" he smiled softly, his face inches away from mine. I smiled back at him, blushing once more. Loving the feeling when I was in his arms, feeling so protected. I slowly let my eyes close and slept in the arms of Bankotsu.


	7. Dark Times

Shadow Revealed

Chapter Seven

Dark Times

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for all the reviews, really like where this story is heading . Love you all**

I want to thank Kittyb78 for giving me some tips that would improve my wrighting and I would also like to thank Kiki the Kitty for some wonderful help. 

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bzzzzz Bzzzzz!"

Jumping out of the bed, only to tumble on the floor gaining a huge bump on my head. Groaning out, blinking my eyes trying to wake myself up. I grab the strange contraption making that horrible noise. Getting fed up with how to turn it off I start to bang it on the floor. The alarm lock crumbling to pieces and the noise dying down.

"BANKOTSU!" Kagome screamed at me, smacking me across the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy to finally be back to a more familar place, sighing though having not one but two bumps on my head from the un pleasant morning. My armor and kimono style clothing back on. Banryuu slung on my shoulder as Kagome and I walked.

"Hey Kagome...I have been thinking and I know I have seen you before with your miko powers using a bow, correct?" I asked Kagome looking at her from the corner of my deep blue eyes.

"Y-yes...but I don't have my bow or any arrows" I concluded to Bankotsu's question.

"Well I think it would be best if I bought you one then, then atleast you will be able to protect yourself" I replied to her. Coming up to a small village I took a look around, finally spotting a shop that sold a few weapons. I entered in, I was quite famous, known as a cold blooded killer, a mercenary for hire. Getting a few scared looks from the shop keeper I went on looking around, not paying any attention to them. My fingers gliding over a handcrafted bow, about half the size or less than Kagome. A few roses were carved into the fine piece. Grinning, knowing this was the right bow I grabbed it along with some arrows and a quiver, and left a few coins on the table before leaving the small shop.

Meanwhile Kagome sat on a bench, rubbing her shoulders from the weight of the yellow backpack. Sighing to herself as she waited for Bankotsu. As she saw him walking up to her, handing her the gift.

"Here, you'll be glad I got you this" I insisted. Watching her take the gift and thank me. I could not help but to smile back at her.

My heart began racing as I felt the few pulses. I knew what was going to come. Standing up abruptly, concentrating on which direction it was coming from. This time though I had a much different feeling about it. Even the jewl shard I faintly sensed felt like pure evil.

"Kagome? Is it a jewl shard? Alright! Let's go then" I laughed with a grin on my face after seeing Kagome's reaction. I picked up my Banyruu and kneeled down for Kagome.

"C'mon let's go, you'll slow me down" I said gesturing towards Kagome.

"Bankotsu...This does not feel good...I mean at all...Just promise me you will be more careful this time" I worried but nodded and I got on his back as Bankotsu stood up running into the direction I guided him in. The whole time Bankotsu smirked, feeling cocky that he could take anything on that head his way and Kagome was only just worrying like a woman would do.

A cold breeze circulated throughout the battle field which was made up of dirt and boulders. Arashi smirked to himself, wearing a long black cloak rimmed with red outlining, bearing a couple of tatoos on his face. He had short dirty blonde hair. His height was average. He was fairly thin and a set of emerald green eyes. The couple of jewl shards Arashi possesed were found in his chest. He was feared by many, a dark arts user who could easily concour any army that came to him wanting vengence. Always working alone, trusting no one, not being able to as it is, for his nature was to kill.

He stood poised as he waited for his guests. He had heard many stories about a new priestess who came and was now collecting the jewl shards and having the powers to detect them from a distance. What really made him intrigued however was a well known mercenary travelling with her. Watching the sun slowly go down over the horizon, tonight it would be a full moon. Perfect...

"Bankotsu...we've arrived now" she swallowed as she wiggled off of Bankotsu and from his grasp. Setting down her yellow backpack that she always lugged around wherever she went. Taking a note that they had stopped at a plain clearing. The full moon now shining high above them, the moonlight casting shadows in every crook and crevice.

"Welcome priestess and mercenary" the voice echoed throughout the field, Kagome's head darting every direction as did Bankotsu's. Bankotsu stepped in front of Kagome in a protecting way, holding Banyruu out and ready, preparing for whatever lurked in the shadows.

A burst of wind gushed by, Bankotsu putting up an arm shielding his face as a dark figure appears, "Kagome back up!" he shouted. Bankotsu's eyes straining to get a clear veiw of his new oppenent. The man in the long cloak stepping towards Bankotsu slowly as the moonlight reveals his face to Bankotsu. "And who the fuck might you be?" Bankotsu demanded, glaring at the mysterious person.

"Well...I don't think you should be too concerned about that at this moment...but if you must know I am Arashi, Sorcerer to dark arts. I guess I might as well know the names of you two...who shall entertain me tonight" Arashi laughed wickedly, coming to a stop, the distance between Arashi and the mercenary no more than twenty feet.

"Heh...I'm not that easy to beat, I am Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai, and don't even think about laying so much more than a finger on Kagome" the fearless leader growled, ready for whatever challenge may come tonight. Taking one leap Bankotsu charged with his beloved Banyruu, twirling it with ease.

Arashi grinned at his cocky attitude, Arashi quickly muttered a few words, summoning a sword for himself. Strange markings on the hilt of the weapon, the blade slightly curved to the point. During the first blows, Arashi concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay. After several minutes of Bankotsu attempting to get past Arashi's defenses he lets out laugh of enjoyment, toying with Bankotsu.

Bankotsu's weapon finally finding a opening, slipped past his defenses and slashed towards Arashi's throat. Arashi quickly dodged, laughing once more as if having a marvelous time. "A wonderful strategy mercenary" he smirked, trying to make him angered.

When Bankotsu slashed backhanded in a return blow, Arashi thrust his blade vertically and caught it before it cut him in half. "Excellent, Excellent, You're one of the finest mercenaries I've seen yet" he mused, getting sheer joy off of swords play. As Arashi soon began picking up speed, Bankotsu instinctively ducked. A cool breeze fanned the mercenarries face as Arashi's blade rushed by, swinging in each direction possible.

Kagome already had her bow strung and held it sqaure to her shoulders. Preparing an arrow and pulling on the string tightly, aiming for her target, Arashi. 'Come on, hit the target' she thought, beads of sweat forming on her forhead in concentration.

Kagome let go of the bow string and the arrow launched at its target, gleaming in the moonlight. Surrounded by a pinkish glow, the purifying arrow flew at an increasing speed. Arashi simply dodged to the left, but the arrow managed to graze his shoulder. Blood trickled down his arm and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Enought toying, Time to get serious" he growled, bringing his finger tips to wipe away the blood. He jumped back, distancing himself from Bankotsu's crushing blows. His sword disapeared into the shadows. He muttered a few words. Arashi grinned maliciously and slammed his palms down on the cold ground. Almost immediately, a glowing red pentacle appeared beneath his hands. Suddenly Bankotsu's body began to feel much heavier and his breath became strained. "What the hell?" Bankotsu hissed in surprise and looked down at himself.

Shadows leaped up and held him in place. Bankotsu groaned and felt as if a thousand pounds were on top of him. Watching him, Arashi smirked amused by Bankotsu's efforts to free himself. Arashi laughed mockingly, "It's useless you know," his emerald green eyes travelled along the field to the priestess. Quick movements, he dissapeared into the dusk and soon reapeared in front of kagome. "That arrow you sent would have been quite nasty if it hit..." He drawled, watching her tremble before his eyes.

Snapping his fingers and a gust of wind flew by slicing the young miko's cheek. Blood trickled down from the wound, forming a thin red line on her flesh. Grinning wickedly, Arashi brought his finger to her wound and wiped away a few drops of the crimson liquid. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked off the blood. "Mmm...love...you taste amazing." He laughed coldly, his eyes gleamed with delight.

Kagome gave a blood curtling scream, too frightened to move or do anything. Pain burned in her cheek. Tears brimmed her milk chocolate eyes. Tingles going up and down her spine.

"KAGOME! You sick bastard! Don't fucking touch her!" Bankotsu boomed, taking slow steps towards Arashi. Anger pulsed through his veins, not caring how much it hurt him to move. All that ran through his mind was, 'save Kagome.' Instantly the spell that bound Bankotsu shattered, at lightening speed he bolted across the field from being freed. Banyruu tight within his grip, sparks erupted from the helbred as he came down hard on Arashi.

Taken by surprise Arashi flew back, bashing into a large boulder as it cracked. Never seeing a mere human break his spell before. Blood streamed down his forehead. Looking pissed as hell he jumped up quickly, "Now you both will suffer for that act of stupidity" he thundered.

Holding up both of his hands, closing his eyes as gusts of wind formed at his feet. Swirling and dancing at first, becoming more and more violent with each passing moment. Drawing a magical power from the moon, a bright blue glow enveloped Arashi. His black cloak fluttering around, wind pushing it in each direction. A blue mist apearing in Arashi's hands, fading away a scaly and shocking to the touch, the internally glowing blade is said to give the wielder quick reflexes. So quick, that when they move it would seem that they are hovering above the ground.

"The Emerald Wing...finally mine" Arashi gave out a maniacal laugh, holding one of the most legendary weapons, passed down his family for generations. Was once said to be made from the scales of a dragon demon. Bringing the powerful blade up to his finger tips, gliding them along, admiring the weapon.

Being so quick Bankotsu hardly was fast enough to even counter let alone attack Arashi. He was pushed back, gaining deep gashes on his arms and legs as Arashi's blade sliced by, gliding through the air. Sending a powerful kick to Bankotsu's chest as he was sent up into the sky. Arashi grinned.

The final blow.

Bringing up the Emerald Wing to come in contact with Bankotsu's badly beaten up body. Only to be stopped by a snake like blade, curving in each direction, tangling itself with the weapon that Arashi held.

"How dare you hurt big brother!" I girly voice shouted, dust clearing up, only to behold the band of seven. Jakotsu jerked his wrist, his trick sword coming back to him in its orginal form.


End file.
